


7.

by Isimile



Series: Polyamuary 2019 [3]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, polyamuary2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 07:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isimile/pseuds/Isimile
Summary: 7. imagine person a of your polyship naturally runs hot, so when it gets cold, everyone else snuggles up to a because they’re basically like a space heater





	7.

  1. imagine person a of your polyship naturally runs hot, so when it gets cold, everyone else snuggles up to a because they’re basically like a space heater



 

It was Gaby’s fault.

Napoleon was sure of it. She’d been the one to tell him how hot Illya was running, hot enough to make you want to snuggle up to. And now, caught alone with him in a cold and windy warehouse while they waited for extraction, it was all he could think of. He covertly tried to shift a bit closer. Damn, Gaby had been right, even with inches between them, he could feel Illya’s warmth. If it were Gaby here with Illya, perhaps he’d even let her snuggle up to him. Napoleon still hadn’t quite figured out the relationship between the two of them yet but he was certain there was attraction there.

And if he sometimes imagined the two of them together... Well, it was a safer way for him to get warm than to try and snuggle up to Illya.

~*~

He’d been right. Illya let her snuggle up to him.

The house they were staying in during their current mission was old and run down, the windows not closing properly and letting cold and rain in. It was at least somewhat bearable during the day but at night...

Illya didn’t seem to mind the cold. He was probably used to worse from Russia. Gaby had found her own solution. She’d simply sat down beside Illya and snuggled up to him without even asking.

Napoleon turned around and looked out the window. He’d love to snuggle up on Illya’s other side, to cuddle with those two who were quickly becoming more than allies or coworkers.

“Napoleon?” Gaby called.

“Just keeping an eye out. You can take over later,” he replied.

~*~

Being snuggled up to Illya was even better than he’d imagined. He might not be ready or willing to admit it to them but he preferred not to lie to himself. He had imagined it. Often.

Of course, in his imagination, the situation had been different. In a reversal of their first mission, this time it had been him who had ended up under water. Unfortunately it had been a lot colder than in Italy.

After Illya had fished him out and Gaby had driven them to a safe house, the two of them had manoeuvred him into dry clothes and then in between the two of them to warm him up. And it was warm. So very warm. He didn’t want to leave this spot.

~*~

Now that he’d experienced it, he wished he could go back to just imagining it. It had been certainly easier.

He toyed with some of the decoration in the hotel room they were allowed to stay in a bit longer after they had finished their latest mission, anything to keep himself distracted from Gaby and Illya who were snuggled up on the couch. A couch big enough to fit all three of them.

He put down the knickknack he’d be playing with and turned to the bar. Perhaps a drink would help.

When he passed in front of the couch, Illya suddenly grabbed his hand and pulled him down on the couch. Before Napoleon could stand up again or demand an explanation, he wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close. “Don’t need an excuse, Cowboy.”

~*~

Waverly shook his head, softly closing the door to the room where his three best agents were curled up together like puppies. Again.

He smiled. Well, the debrief could wait.


End file.
